Summer Time
by HunniCombTrip
Summary: Kia would visit Yoh almost each Summer but this Summer, Yoh has a few Friend's and despite some tension..Can this be a Summer of Love?


It's Finally Summer Thank God, your mind yelled at you as you skipped down the hall to your Brother's couldn't wait to get out of the Yuie Estate, it's so boring, if you weren't a Shaman and a single child you would probably die of boredom but who cares now because it's SUMMER! 'I get to see Yoh-Kun!' you thought happily now stopping at our Brother's door.

"Morning Miss" Freya flatly said as she appeared next to you "Morning Freya!" you exclaimed waving to her she smiled at you "you gonna wake your Brother up" Freya smirked seeing as your hand was inches away from knocking on his door "Yup!" you grinned as you knocked lightly on his door then opened it to peek in only to meet big blue eyes right in your face "HOLY CRAP!" you yelled falling on your butt into the hall, your Brother's door swung open to reveal your Brother with his suitcase and a duffle bag on his shoulder "MORNING MISS!" Jem loudly said as she floated next to Kai "Jem!" Freya angrily called as her fist made contact with the back of Jem's Head "owe.." Jem whimpered as she held her head "What have I told you about yelling at Miss!" Freya shouted then she floated to your level on the floor and held you to her, rubbing her cheek on the top of your head "poor Miss, must be scared out of her wits" Freya spoke in a baby kind of tone "eh...really Freya, I'm fine Jem didn't scare me" you said trying to pry yourself off Freya, gently you got up and dusted yourself off and looked up at your brother "ready to go?"you excitedly asked, he nodded "are you?" you nodded violently then looked at Jem "well, Jem are you ready?" you said in the same tone as before Jem was about to reply when your Brother butted in "ready?..she's been ready since last week, try getting some shut eye when a spirit is worried about getting sunburn!" Kai spoke calmly with a hint of a oh-my-god tone "it could happen, you never no Master!"Jem yelled defensively at him then folded her arms and pouted, you laughed at her actions "we should get going I don't want to miss the plane" you said running out of his room at lightning speed to get your bags, your Brother stepped into the hall and yelled at you "they can't leave without us, it's a private jet remember!" he called to you, you looked over your shoulder, still running "but they could get bored waiting" you called back "don't run while your talking you could fall-" he was cut off when you fell flat on your face "owe" you said then bounced back up "I'm ok, I'm cool.." you yelled at Kai only to see him shake his head and make his way to you with his luggage "meet you at the door, Kai" you said then ran into your room picking up your suit case 'hmmm..just a little longer..' you thought then you remembered your phone call with Yoh the other night.

"Hello" you said into the phone "Hey, there Kia-Chan" a happy voice replied "Yoh-Kun!" you said happily "Hey, just wanted to see if you didn't forget about tomorrow" he said in his happy tone of voice "nope, I'm not as absent minded as I was growing up!" you said proud, earning a laugh from Yoh "it's true, I'm not!" you said trying to make it believable, truth is your probably more absent minded now then before "okay, I believe you, I got some friends I'd like you to meet one of them sent the jet that's picking you up" Yoh spoke matter-of-fact "oh, Mister big shot, well, I'm way better then him!" you giggled as did Yoh "cant wait to see Kia-Chan" Yoh spoke sincerely "yeah, I can't wait to see you to" you said in the same tone then you heard Anna in the background yelling about somethingm Yoh groaned and signed "Sorry Kia-Chan I gotta go, see you tomorrow" you giggled "yeah see you tomorrow" then you hung up "your still Anna's bitch" you laughed to yourself.

You smiled at your thought's as you walked to the front door "we're off!" you and Kai called and went into your family limo and exited your estate.

When you got to the airport and entered the private port and saw the jet that you'd be traveling in "Whoa" all four of you said. Jem and Freya floated up to the jet and looked it over in awe "check this out!" Freya said as she looked into the window "I know Freya-Chan isn't it pretty"Jem said in awe as she rubbed the jet "hmmm...I still think our jet is bigger and better" Kai said looking down at you then winking, you giggled up at him "Hell yeah!" you yelled throwing your fist into the air Kai laughed and started boarding the jet you followed and so did Jem and Freya you got seated and waited for the just to take off 'finally' you thought as the jet started moving and eventually made it's way up into the air you smiled thinking of the adventures you'd get up to with Yoh and his new friends.


End file.
